


Time Alone

by BreeGold



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeGold/pseuds/BreeGold
Summary: Yaz and the Doctor find themselves alone in the TARDIS.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, no plot, jus smut.

The Doctor was fussing with the console when Yaz came up behind her and slipped her hands round her waist, interlocking them against her stomach.  
‘We got the place to ourselves’ she demurred into the Doctor’s ear. The heat of Yaz’s breath against her neck made the Doctor shiver slightly before she pushed herself back into her lover.  
‘You’re insatiable Yaz’ she teased, leaning her head back onto her shoulder. The pair of them stayed there for a moment, warm, pressing into each other, until the Doctor rolled her hips and Yaz turned her around quickly. The Doctor let herself be twirled and they were face to face, Yaz pushed her knee between the Doctor’s legs and she opened them to straddle her thigh, hopping her butt up on the console.  
‘Well I’m only human’ Yaz breathed, dipping her mouth down and licking her neck. She stiffened and closed her eyes at the sensation. Yaz nibbled and kissed her lover’s neck while her hands ran up the Doctor’s toned back, bringing them to her shoulderblades and pulling her closer. Their bodies entwined as the Doctor wrapped her legs round Yaz’s waist, snuggling against her stomach, squeezing her hips tightly. Yaz felt soft thighs against her sides and dropped her hands to caress them. 

‘Kiss me here’ the Doctor said, placing her finger on Yaz’s bottom lip. Yaz obeyed, rushing her lips towards the Doctor’s, but stopping just shy, staring into her eyes, their lips were so close, Yaz was teasing her, the Doctor thought with a spark of thrill and she reached forward, kissing the air when Yaz withdrew, biting her lip.  
‘Kiss me Yazzzz’ the Doctor urged. Yaz took pity and brushed their lips together ever so slightly before biting the Doctor’s lip sharply.  
‘Ow, nice’ the Doctor said, running her tongue over the bite mark.  
‘Can’t have it all your own way’ Yaz explained, her eyes playful, her mouth smirking, her fingers sliding up the Doctor’s thigh. She pushed her hips forward towards Yaz’s approaching hand, eager for her to reach. Her fingers reached the button at the Doctor’s waist and she undid it in a moment.  
‘No messing about’ the Doctor murmured as Yaz yanked her zipper down and opened her pants. She twisted her hips as Yaz pulled her blue trousers down off her knees and threw them off the dais they were stood on.  
‘When did you get those, you dork?’ Yaz asked, pointing at the Doctor’s panties.  
‘Printed em off after you lost my last pair’ she replied indignantly.  
‘You should so have more than one pair if I’m going in there so often, and next time don’t make them match your top, please’ Yaz said, hooking her fingers under the band and sliding them off. 

Yaz threw the panties over her shoulder and stepped back between the Doctor’s open legs, she played her thumb over her clit and the Doctor started to bite her lip and close her eyes. Two fingers teased the Doctor’s pussy, parting her, sending jolts into her stomach. The Doctor’s hands were on her own stomach, tracing lines up and down her ribs, onto her tits. Yaz watched appreciatively and worked her fingers inside the woman. She stiffened and pushed her hips down onto Yaz’s hand who curled her fingers up inside. The first big moan rang out then, Yaz loved those noises, loved earning them. Yaz started to quicken her pace, sliding her fingers in and out, matching the Doctor’s shuddering movements as she twisted and bucked her hips as the rhythm built. As she grew more wet, Yaz added a third finger, opening her up a little more before stroking two upward rapidly, her palm drenched against the hot and wet, the Doctor bearing her hips down, grinding on Yaz’s hand. With her fingers deep between the Doctor’s legs, Yaz reached out with her free hand and grabbed the Doctor’s tits, playing the hard nipples between her fingers. Overwhelmed the Doctor moaned out and arched her back, pushing her chest into Yaz’s one hand and her pussy onto the other. 

Yaz eased her pace and let the Doctor come down from the peak. The Doctor opened her eyes, relaxed her back and took Yaz’s hand in both of hers, taking it off her nipple and bringing it to her mouth. Yaz watched, her eyes dark and sultry as the Doctor sucked Yaz’s fingers. She felt the Doctor’s tongue circling her fingertips and she pushed her hand deeper into her mouth, mirroring the action with her other, pushing deeper into her pussy. The Doctor spluttered but kept with it, sliding her tongue against Yaz’s palm as she pushed it in. She coughed against her fingers again and Yaz withdrew them, cupping her cheek and resting her thumb on the Doctor’s lip, she refocused on the hand between the Doctor’s legs, quickening her pace. She pumped her fingers into the Doctor’s soaked pussy and she writhed in pleasure.  
‘I’m close’ the Doctor whispered, her eyes rolling as Yaz rammed her palm up, curling her fingers. Yaz leaned over the Doctor, stroked her fingers deep inside rapidly and kissed her deeply. She pushed her tongue between the Doctor’s teeth and slid it over her tongue, they crackled and pushed against each other, wet and hot and slipping. Yaz felt her lover tighten round her fingers as the Doctor climaxed, moaning loudly into Yaz’s mouth as she bore down on her, one hand gripping the small of her back, the other working between her legs, mouths still locked together. Their teeth knocked lightly as Yaz breathed her lover’s orgasm in, kissing hungrily as the Doctor rocked in the pleasure waves, her face contorted, her legs quivering. 

The Doctor breathed deeply, coming down from orgasm, her hearts beating out, thudding all over her body. She lay back motionless, her stomach pumping in and out while she hung in the aftermath. Yaz withdrew her fingers and curled up beside the Doctor, resting one hand on the Doctor’s tummy and the other curled round her shoulder. Their breathing eventually synced up and they looked at each other as they lay down in the honest quiet for a long time before they started to giggle and talk shit again.


End file.
